James Bond (Daniel Craig)
Commander James Bond, C.M.G., R.N. (born April 13, 1968) is a Senior Operational Officer of the 'Double-O' ('00') Branch, an ultra-covert Black Ops unit within the British Secret Intelligence Service (MI6). As an agent of MI6, Bond holds code number "007". The 'double-O' prefix indicates his discretionary licence to kill in the performance of his duties. Daniel Craig is the sixth official actor to appear as Bond and appears in Casino Royale (2006), Quantum of Solace (2008), Skyfall (2012), ''Spectre'' (2015) and is contracted to perform the role for one more film. In addition he also provided his voice and likeness for several James Bond video games. Biography Youth James Bond was born on April 13, 1968, in West Berlin, Germany. His father Andrew Bond of Glencoe, Scotland, was a Senior Accounts Manager for Vickers Defence Systems (now BAE Systems Land & Armaments Group), while his mother Monique Bond (née Delacroix) was originally from Yverdonm Canton de Vaud, Switzerland. Until age 11, Bond was educated in Switzerland and Germany, where his father was stationed as a Vickers executive. Both parents died tragically in a climbing accident while attempting to scale north-east ridge of the Aiguille de la Persévérance.''You Only Live Twice'', Ian Fleming, 1964 After the death of his parents, he was privately tutored while he lived at the family's estate in Scotland, Skyfall Lodge.Skyfall, 2012 On his father's command, from age 12 to 13, Bond attended Eton until he was expelled for repeated curfew violations and 'trouble' with one of the maids. He then attended his father’s alma mater, Fettes College. While there he won numerous athletic competitions and twice boxed for the school as a light weight. He also formed the first intermural judo league for the public school circuit. During his teens, he spent time studying both climbing and skiing with local Austrian instructor Hannes Oberhauser of Kitzbühel during term breaks at Fettes.''Octopussy and The Living Daylights'', Ian Fleming 1966 Bond's one strong relationship, this friendship ended when Oberhauser disappeared mysteriously. Bond has referred to Oberhauser as a second father. During a stint at the University of Geneva under an exchange program with Fettes, Bond led an expedition to the very mountain where his parents had died. Bond climbed it with friends and never told them of his personal and tragic link to the location. After graduating from Fettes at the age of 17, Bond began attending the Britannia Royal Naval College. While there, Bond excelled in all areas of training. Bond matriculated from his coursework at BRNC with passable marks. However, whilst excelling at athletic competitions, strategic operations, and counter-intelligence courses, his unconventional approach to his education, his diffident attitude to some of his superiors, and a lack of respect for curfew drew him many demerits. On more than one occasion, a fellow candidate was strongly suspected of lying to protect Bond from punishment. In his later teens, Bond lost his one surviving close relative, his aunt Charmain Bond. Military Service Bond conducted his year of Sea Service with high recommendations from his Chief Petty Officers and Warrant Officers. He applied for and was uniformly recommended for work in Naval Intelligence. Bond served as an intelligence officer on HMS Exeter both before and during Operation Granby, and later was able to transfer to submarine service, touring on the HMS Turbulent. His natural abilities, mental quickness and confidence impressed his commanding officers. Within the year of being assigned to HMS Turbulent, it became apparent that Bond was not being sufficiently challenged with his duties, so Bond volunteered for the Special Boat Service. Bond excelled at SC3 and Underwater and Aquatic Warfare training. He constantly equaled or bested his superior officers and instructors in all areas after nominal experience. Bond earned the distinction of being the only candidate to entirely escape detection during the night limpet placement operation at Plymouth. There was some doubt as to whether Bond had actually accomplished the mission per the assignment until he demonstrated his rather ingenious method of eluding the underwater infra-red cameras and sonar systems in-place. His techniques were rapidly included in future training. Upon completion of UAW training, Bond commenced Advanced Commando Parachute training at Brize Norton. A very dramatic incident occurred when Bond participated in the first group freefall exercise. At 900 meters the third jumper Lieutenant Cameron's ripcord pins jammed causing the main chute to malfunction, and he panicked. As the fourth jumper, Bond spotted Cameron, and at great personal risk, repositioned himself to aerially intercept Lt. Cameron at approximately 450 meters, and deploy Lt. Cameron's chute. Bond deployed at 250 meters. Lt. Cameron shattered his hip upon landing, although Bond escaped without serious injury. Bond's record with training earned him placement with the 030 Special Forces Unit, rather than deployment as a swimmer-canoeist with the standard SBS Units in Poole. During further training with 030 SFU, Bond earned certifications for the operation of assault helicopters, Harrier-class jets, fixed wing aircraft, hovercrafts, marine assault vessels, armored vehicles, and other crafts. Bond served with distinction in the 030 Special Forces Unit. He proved adept at training other candidates, initiating athletic competitions, and fostering a creative environment. During his three-year tenure with the 030 SFU, Bond rose to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. He saw covert service in Iraq, Somalia, Iran, Libya, and active service in Bosnia. Upon completion of his duties in Bosnia, where Bond was credited with saving the lives of nearly 100 men from a Serbian militia in one village. Bond was recruited by the RNR Defence Intelligence Group and awarded the rank of Commander. Bond's work with the Defence Intelligence Group at Defence Intelligence and Security Centre, Chicksands, proved highly satisfactory, although his fellow officers noted Bond's rather casual attitude toward command structure and protocol. Bond's work provided vital intelligence during key moments with Libya, Iraq, Iran, Afghanistan, Cyprus, Indonesia, China (during the Hong Kong handover) and North Korea. In Libya, Bond was able to secure detailed assessments of the status of the Libyan government's reputed financial ties to numerous terrorist organizations, as well as crucial information related to the settlement of issues related to the Pan Am 103 case. In Iraq, Bond was able to monitor Iraqi counter-moves to the UNSCOM (now UNMOVIC) inspections process during one key period. Bond undertook a particularly hazardous mission into Afghanistan to rescue a researcher deemed important to Her Majesty's government who was being imprisoned by the Taliban government. During the S-300 missile crisis in Cyprus, Bond helped undermine the Republic of Cyprus government's confidence, and, it is felt, helped bring a peaceful resolution to the matter. On occasions, Bond has been known to carry out high profile assassinations under Her Majesty's orders. During his tenure at the RNR DI Group, Bond attended specialized courses at Cambridge (where he achieved a first in Oriental Languages), Oxford and other institutions. Bond left the RNR DI Group after recruitment by MI6 at the age of 30. MI6 James Bond completed all orientation and MI6 Covert Operations training in eight weeks. He received exceptionally high marks for physical endurance, logic, and Psychological Ops exercises. His first assignment was at the British Embassy in Kingston, Jamaica. His duties there included: translation of Haitian, French and Dutch West Indies communiqués, interdiction efforts with gun and drug smuggling between Kingston and London (resulting in a letter of commendation from his superior, Charles DaSilva), and four days of Black Ops reconnaissance in Cuba, penetrating military compounds. Bond then was appointed Senior Advisor at the British Embassy in Rome. He was promoted to Ops Specialist simultaneous with this posting. Although based nominally in Rome, his duties took him to Afghanistan, Pakistan, Iran, Lebanon, France, Spain, China and the United States. He worked back-channel sources to aid in solving a minor crisis between the U.S. and China. Bond worked with his former Special Forces unit to penetrate and gain intelligence on Iraqi military and suspected unconventional weapons installations in late-2002 and early-2003. Afterwards, Bond was posted to the MI6 headquarters in London, where he continued to work as a Mission Specialist (within Black Ops) in such locations as Cuba, the United States, Austria, Spain, Russia, the Ukraine, Uzbekistan, the Sudan, and the UAE. Film Biography ''Casino Royale At the age of 38, Bond was promoted to 'Double-O' ('00') status. The ultra-secret '00' Branch is the elite of the Secret Intelligence Service. These covert agents, known as 'double-Os', have proven themselves capable enough in the field to be entrusted with the license to kill -- the authorization to, at their own discretion, commit assassination and acts that might be otherwise considered murder in order to complete their missions, without having to seek permission from headquarters first. Bond earned his stripes in the '00' Branch by killing two people, Section Chief Dryden - who had been selling secrets from within MI6 - and Dryden's contact. After Bond killed Dryden's contact in a bathroom in Lahore, Pakistan, he flew to the Czech Republic, where he assassinated Dryden in the Section Chief's office. Bond was consequently granted '00' status and awarded the infamous code number "007". On his first mission as agent 007, Bond and an agent named Carter worked cooperatively in an attempt to capture international bomb-maker, Molloka. At a mongoose/cobra fight in Madagascar, Bond and Carter conducted surveillance on Molloka but, due to a foolish mistake made by Carter, the suspected criminal realized he was being watched and attempted to escape. Bond pursued Molloka through the jungle, up an enormously high construction site, where the two engaged brutally in hand-to-hand combat, and finally to the Nambutu Embassy, where he attempted to arrest the suspected bombmaker. However, since Bond found himself surrounded by Nambutu soldiers, he manages to escape after he shot and killed Molloka and caused an explosion that partly also destroyed the embassy. The incident infuriated the British government, as Bond had only been instructed to capture Molloka, but the criminal's cell phone led Bond to discover a terrorist plot to blow up a gigantic prototype ''Skyfleet airliner at Miami International Airport. Bond managed to stop the terrorists from succeeding and killed a man named Carlos, who had replaced Molloka as the criminal responsible for destroying the airliner. Following this success, M informed Bond that the mastermind of the incident was a man known as Le Chiffre, who served as private banker to terrorists. Le Chiffre had been using his clients' money to short sell successful companies and then would engineer terrorist attacks to sink their stock values so he could make a fortune. When Bond foiled Le Chiffre's plan to destroy the Skyfleet, the banker was left with a major loss since he had shorted the company's shares. ]] Having lost several high-ranking operatives in his organisation and needing to recoup his clients' money, Le Chiffre had set up a high-stakes poker tournament at the Casino Royale in Montenegro. Hoping that a defeat would force Le Chiffre to aid the British government in exchange for protection from his creditors, MI6 entered Bond into the tournament. He was assisted in the mission by a fellow MI6 officer named René Mathis and Vesper Lynd, a foreign liaison agent from HM Treasury's Financial Action Task Force. She was sent to make sure that Bond adequately managed the funds provided by MI6. Bond overcame several obstacles: He was forced to save Le Chiffre from a vengeful Steven Obanno which resulted in the latter's death, he was beaten in the game but Felix Leiter bought him back in, and he was also poisoned by Le Chiffre's sweetheart, Valenka, but Vesper manages to save him. Despite everything, Bond went on to win the tournament and since then James Bond has proven himself to be one of the most capable officers in MI6's employ. ]] At one point, as he and Vesper has dinner, he receives information from a call from Mathis that Le Chiffre was apprehended by the Central Intelligence Agency. He soon realizes that Vesper is missing and goes to rescue her. However, as he races to find Le Chiffre on the road, he swerves his car when a bounded Vesper is put on the road. The impact of the swerve immediately injures him, rendering Bond unconscious. Bond and Vesper are captured by Le Chiffre and his cronies. At a nearby tramp steamer, Bond is stripped and tied to a chair, where Le Chiffre proceeds to torture him of using a rope to strike his scrotum. Bond refuses to give information to Le Chiffre of the password to the account of where the winnings are secured to. Le Chiffre is about to castrate Bond but Mr. White arrives, murdering Le Chiffre's goons, and personally executes Le Chiffre. After murdering Le Chiffre, Mr White rescues Bond and Vesper, leaving the two of them for MI6 to find. Bond regains consciousness at a hospital where Mathis, who is beside him, reveals that he is the mastermind behind his and Vesper's capture. M16 agents appears to capture Mathis. Vesper visits Bond to confess her love for him and a Swiss banker gives them the password. Bond resigns to go on vacation with Vesper. dies.]] In Venice, Italy, M phones Bond about his resignation and that the British government wants the money returned. Vesper soon arranges a secret meeting to a man named Gettler and his cronies. Bond ensues a gunfight with the men, where he wins and kills them. Vesper, however, locks herself and takes her own life by drowning herself. Bond manages to recover her and attempts to revive but to no avail. Later, after informing M about Vesper having a boyfriend being held in Le Chiffre's organization, Bond finds Mr. White's number through Vesper's cell phone and tracks him down. Bond anonymously phones Mr. White and suddenly shoots him in the leg. Bond appears, saying to White "The name's Bond. James Bond." ''Quantum of Solace After shooting Mr. White in the leg, Bond has captured Mr. White and manages to evade pursuit by his various minions in a chaotic car chase in his Aston Martin DBS V12 painted in black. After interrogating him with M at a closed off location, Bond and M are both betrayed by a disguised minion who, after a toss and tumble, is later dispatched and killed by James. Mr. White takes this time to vanish and is never seen or heard from again. Bond then makes it his mission to go after Dominic Green when he realizes his connection to Vesper's death. He is forced to go rogue after one of M's assistants, Strawberry Fields, who is killed off by mysterious assailants (in a similar manner seen in ''Goldfinger). He is aided by Camille Montes in his raid on Green's fortress. Bond later is wished a happy farewell by Camille after he interrogates and leaves Greene to die in the nearby desert. Bond then finds Vesper's former lover and member of Quantum, Yusef Kabira and is reinstated by M. ''Skyfall James Bond, six years after the Bolivian mission, is in Istanbul, Turkey, teamed up with Eve Moneypenny and Sebastian Ronson to protect a computer drive later revealed to contain the identities of every NATO agent embedded in terrorist organisations the world over. A French mercenary called Patrice eludes Bond and ransacks the safehouse, where he fights and kills Ronson and steals the computer drive. Bond, armed with his standard-issue Walther PPK, finds Ronson's body and briefly tries to save the latter, but M coerces him into pursuing the Frenchman. Leaving Ronson to die, Bond and Moneypenny briefly pursue him in a van, but they eventually corner him in the Grande Bazaar. The local police try to defuse the situation. Patrice unsheaths a machine-gun and mows down the police, cornering Bond. Moneypenny distracts him and Patrice tries to escape on a motorbike, but Bond steals a motorbike himself and gives chase, going over the rooftops of the Bazaar. The chase drives the two of them to a bridge, where Patrice boards the top of the train and Bond heroically severs the motorbike in an attempt at boarding the train too. After a destructive chase, Bond corners Patrice and they fight. Patrice manages to hold out against the 00 agent and soon manages to gain the upper hand, despite the use of a knife, a machine-gun and a brilliantly convenient chain. In the ensuing brawl, Bond is about to beat Patrice before Moneypenny unwillingly shoots him. Bond is thrown from the train, into the waterfall, allowing Patrice to escape with the computer drive. It is revealed that Bond has survived the bullet, the fall, the water and the asphyxiation. He is somewhere in the Caribbean, engaging in gambling, alcoholism and prostitution almost obsessively. When news arrives of the attack on MI6 headquarters, Bond finally decides to go back to England and protect M. He breaks into her flat one night and reveals his survival. He and M argue fiercely and then Bond decides to rejoin MI6, since being officially dead means he isn't part of MI6 anymore. He is taken to the new MI6 headquarters in the War Rooms and immediately engages in training. Meanwhile, Bill Tanner tells him about the situation with M's attacker. He then engages in psychological tests, where he scornfully labels M as 'bitch'. Then, after digging into his biography, the examiner mentions 'Skyfall'. The examiner repeats several times, but Bond remains extensively silent. Then, with a callous gesture of disinterest, he mutters 'Done' and leaves the room. He actually fails the tests because of his sexual engagement, excessive use of drugs and alcohol. He was also unhinged by the mention of Skyfall, triggering immense childhood trauma. He then removes the bullets that Patrice gave him during the chase on the train, gets them analysed. He identifies Patrice as a serial killer-for-hire and is assinged to pursue and apprehend the mercenary so they can discover the identity of his paymaster. He meets Gareth Mallory, who coldly suggests that Bond 'stays dead' since very few agents get the opportunity to retire so peacefully. Bond makes it clear that it is because he puts his country before his ego. Mallory, whom Bond deduced to be a former prisoner of the IRA (A feat that expresses extreme bravery and patriotic loyalty), leaves with a sarcastic demand not to 'cock it up'. He then meets wiht his Quartermaster, a teenager who is also an intellectual genius, as he liked to boast, who gives him a specially adapted Walther PPK, modified so only Bond can use it. He also gives him a distress signal device, and M dutifully sends him to Macau, where he hunts down Patrice. He corners Patrice at the top of a building, where he is about to make a kill. Bond stalks the man right up to the moment where Patrice completes the kill. Then Bond tries to sneak-attack him. Patrice recognises him from the motorbike chase and turns around and fires just as Bond attacks. But Patrice misses, Bond smashes into him and they fight briefly, ending with the French mercenary hanging over the edge of the building. Bond angrily interrogates him, but Patrice remains silent and commits suicide, falling to his death. Bond reacts furiously, scolding himself. And then he spots a woman in a backless black dress, staring at him malevolently. He then tracks the woman to a casino, where Moneypenny reveals that the man who stole the list has put the first handfull of names on YouTube. Later, she accompanies him as he tracks the woman in the backless dress into the casino, where she reveals herself to be Severine. They flirt until he deduces that her 'bodyguards' are using fear to manipulate her. He deduces that she was once a teenage prostitute at the age of twelve when the man who stole the list saved her and used her as a contact and, for his own means, sex slave. She reacts angrily, but he remains calm to her. She reveals that her bodyguards are going to kill him if he tries to leave. She tells him the location of her boat, and that she will take him to her employer. Bond lets her leave then attempts to leave, himself. Severine's bodyguards stand in his way. Bond sarcastically replies, then fights back. The skirmish takes him and the surviving thug into the sandpit, where a Kommodo dragon is circling them. The thug regains consciousness and they fight brutally. After using Q's cunning devices to survive, Bond finally manages to kill the thug, who is later eaten by the Kommodo dragon. Bond escapes and has sex with Severine. They sail to a deserted island, which the man revealed to be Raoul Silva tricked the settlers ot retreat after a faux gas leak. Bond is left alone in a church hall and Silva reveals himself. They talk for a long time and Silva reveals that he attacked M's headquarters and hired Patrice. He then unearths that M lied and that he failed all the tests, but M sent him anyway because she trusted him to save the day. Silva later makes it clear that he hates M, and then takes Bond out where a bloodied Severine is held captive against a pillar. Silva challenges him to a marksmanship contest, places a glass of scotch on Severine's head and challenges Bond to shoot the glass off without hitting her head. Bond deliberately misses in an attempt to save her life, but Silva arrogantly sees through him and shoots her in the head, killing her and spilling the scotch. Bond shows no emotion to this, but he is clearly devastated. He then attacks, killing Silva's thugs in a matter of seconds, and then holds Silva at gunpoint. Bond reveals he called MI6 after arriving on the island and Silva is overpowered and arrested. Silva is interrogated, where he reveals his affairs with M and that she left him for dead with the Chinese after his illegal cyberterrorist activities. M reluctantly reveals that Silva's real name was Tiago Rodriguez, that he was an excellent agent if it hadnt been for his sexual appetites and criminal habits. Bond and Q then try and hack Silva's computer, and Silva then outthinks them and escapes. Bond leaves and starts a lengthy chase through the London Underground, which leads to several accounts of violence and illegal activity. Silva outmatches Bond several times and storms M's trial. Bond arrives just in time and an intense shootout breaks out. Mallory, Moneypenny, M and Bond himself overpower Silva's men, during which Mallory is injured, and Silva escapes. M is led to a car to take her to a safehouse, but Bond "takes her hostage" and they escape to Skyfall Lodge. Bond is traumatised by his return to his childhood home, and eventually meets Kincade, who helps to arm Bond with several minor weapons, but they make up for it with several traps and explosives. Silva's men arrive and they easily overpower them. Then Silva arrives with a large amount of mercenaries and a climatic battle ensues. Bond duels Silva, who arrives by helicopter. He holds out lengthily against the cyberterrorist, but then decides to destroy the lodge and kill Silva's men and, he hoped, Silva himself. He sets up numerous explosives and, before he leaves through a priest's hole he used as a boy, he remarks that 'He always hated this place', then he leaves, setting off the explosives. The helicopter and all but two of Silva's men are incinerated, but Silva narrowly survives. Bond then confronts Silva on the frozen lake, but Silva tries to kill him, ending with Bond and one of Silva's men fighting under the lake. Bond gains the upper hand and arrives just in time to kill Silva, once and for all, by hurling a meat-cleaver at him from the other end of the chapel. Silva's spine is severed, he begins to bleed internally. Bond reveals himself and sarcastically remarks ''Last rat standing, remembering their conversation back on the island. Silva dies and Bond is left to be the last person M sees before she dies of injuries she suffered during the battle. With M dead, Gareth Mallory takes her position. Bond returns to London, traumatised, exhausted and triumphant, but still alive. He briefly confronts Moneypenny, who reveals that M left her Churchill bulldog, an ornament that survived Silva's attack, to Bond in her will. Bond accepts Moneypenny as his secretary and goes in to meet Mallory. After the battle, Mallory was left with his arm in a sling. He is now head of MI6 and remarks that he was unused to field work, considering his injury a trophy. Mallory hands him a file with his name and serial number on it. Mallory asks Bond if he is ready to get back to work. Eager for the next chance to save the day, Bond replies: With pleasure, M. With pleasure. ''Spectre In [[Spectre (film)|''Spectre]], Bond will confront his past when personal effects from the destroyed Skyfall Lodge include a photo of him and his caretaker Hannes Oberhauser early in Bond's life. Bond must confront Mr. White, Franz Oberhauser, and the SPECTRE organisation as he navigates secrets he hoped were permanently buried. Personality and abilities Relationships and friendships ]] Bond has been married, briefly to Tracy. He has had many liaisons with members of the opposite sex, but none of particular closeness or length. He rarely makes long-lasting relationships with men or women. He professes to have never fallen in love. Bond maintains no friendships from before his parents' death and only the most irregular contact with friends from his late teens. His one strong relationship with an adult from his teens and early twenties - one Hannes Oberhauser of Kitzbuhel, Austria - ended when Oberhauser disappeared mysteriously. Bond has referred to Oberhauser as a second father. Bond also developed a close relationship with M throughout his work with her; although this was shown on numerous occasions, perhaps the most memorable is when she died in his arms and confessed that he was one thing that she got right. Following her death, Bond shed a tear and affectionately kissed her body before shutting her eyes for the last time. Hobbies Bond has excelled in solitary sport. He is an avid climber, diver, swimmer, and an excellent runner. Bond does not race cars, but he does enjoy driving very expensive vehicles very fast. Bond has gambled at many European casinos, although never to ruin. He has been known to gamble more than he can afford to lose, although he always gambles with a plan and a clear understanding of the odds. Bond drinks, but not to excess. His drinking seems to be a way for him to test his personal limits at times rather than a vice. Skills Strategist: '''Bond proved to be an excellent strategist, able to create several plans to achieve his goals. '''Detective: '''James also proved very effective in getting information. He also possessed a unique analytical ability, he was able to deduce the origin and character of Vesper, only their clothes and vocabulary, he was also able to deduce that Severine was a prostitute only for a small tattoo on her arm. Bond always makes analysis of the environment and people, being the minimum prepared for any kind of hostile reaction. Bond has used a system of mnemonics, where he can store Thousands of pieces of information of any kind to or filed away memory, available for immediate recall, in his memory of the computer. Most information was related to work, so best were not committed to writing in any case. '''Multilingualism: '''Bond is skilled with languages, and speaks fluently without accent in Italian, French and German, and speaks, reads and writes a passable Greek, Spanish, Mandarin, Cantonese and Japanese. '''Persuasion/Seduction: '''James always uses inductive or psychological changes of tricks to people make other information you deem, or do you favors. For women, it easily seduce, usually leading to the bed. '''Peak Physical Condition: '''Physically, Bond is at the peak of physical condition for a man his age who engages in an intense exercise regimen, he is tough and as accomplished as a commando. He is muscular and an impressive physical specimen. James engages in daily exercise, these including: swimming, diving, running and shooting. Bond could run for long times without tiring, while doing free running movements. He also had a large lung capacity, and since he could stay underwater for more than 1 minute. '''Master Combatant: '''Bond is exceptionally skillful at martial arts and has a great ability to melee combat. He is an expert in various types of martial arts including Judo, Akido, Brazilian Jujitsu, Filipino Eskrima and Krav Maga. He can kill a grown man with a single blow of his hand, with sufficient placement of pressure on the fingers. While he prefers to eliminate his targets with silenced guns and remain undetected, Bond is sometimes forced to fight melee in such cases he fights with tenacity, with their attacks based on accurate and fast strokes, or counterattacks. Generally it neutralizes the opponent, breaking limbs like arms and wrists. Bond also has a tendency to use objects in the environment to your advantage, such as heights, desks, scissors, stairs, doors and windows and even the weapons of their enemies. Alone he was able to knock out several MI6 agents, even handcuffed. Whilst fighting Dominic Greene, Bond uses rather unorthodox techniques such as impaling his opponent's foot with an axe and suspending Greene by his hair. '''Reflexes: '''Bond has great reflexes and reaction time, being able to get an unloaded gun in the air, and throws it into Mollaka, while he was on a crane lifted several feet tall. '''Endurance: '''Due to his physical topping, Bond has great physical strength, he was the strike fiercely several times, dropped from great heights, was shot, stabbed and tortured, however rarely stopped fighting, or sketched pain. Bond also has high tolerance to pain when tortured by Le Chiffre, he was attacked several times in the testes, however seize the tremendous pain, he still made fun of Le Chiffre. '''Free Running: '''Bond showed remarkable ability to run free and can move quickly while evading various obstacles, and glide over narrow passages. He could make big jumps between rooftops and walls, and even jump on moving vehicles. He managed to stay with Mollaka, even though the specialist of Parkour. '''Skilled Assassin: '''Bond is an excellent assassin, trained to eliminate the target anyway,being possibly the best assassin around MI6. At first their preferred form of murder, is with pistols with silencer. However depending on the situation, it can eliminate the target with any object, such as scissors, knives, and axes. It can also eliminate them physically, usually with strangulation, he has proved capable of strangling a man of low water using legs. He can also use explosive objects, high places and even, in Quantum of Solace, a piece of broken glass to kill. '''Markmanship: '''Due to his self military training, Bond became a complete expert in handling all types of weapons. He also exceptional precision, speed and reaction, which can eliminate many men simultaneously without wasting a shot. He proved perfectly capable of handling machine guns, sub-machine guns and sniper rifles, as has however preferably 9mm pistols. Bond could handle handguns with unique ability, using both in the physical attacks and shots, he often quickly disarms his enemies, and use an enemy's weapon while using his body as a human shield. His accuracy was unmatched with weapons, he always fatal shooting in locations such as organs and head, even when their targets are moving and attacking. Their responsiveness is formidable, he could draw his weapon with incredible speed and hitting targets simultaneously. Bond also the ability to switch between weapons with great speed, how to adapt to different places, varying its position, lying down, taking cover even able to strike a killing blow on a target while blindfolded. '''Skill With Blades: '''He is a great expert in combat with knives and blades varied. With precise knowledge of the human body, Bond can kill an enemy quickly, hitting a vein or artery specifies, but also simply paralyze a muscle or limb. He also has preference for shaving knives. Bond showed great skill to knife throwing, with a precision unmatched. Bond also shows himself to be highly proficient with a knife in hand-to-hand combat, shown several times in Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace. He carries a straight razor during the events of Skyfall. He also uses a stiletto whilst on Silva's island, which he uses to kill Silva's bodyguard at a distance and uses a meatknife to kill Silva himself by throwing it at a long range. '''Stealth: '''Bond showed remarkable skill at description, and can move quickly and quietly through places full of enemies. He proved easily capable of killing a man in a busy place, without being noticed. He manages to ambush Dryden's apartment at the start of Casino Royale, and also manages to disarm his gun and eventually confront Dryden in person, murdering him. '''Vehicular Driver: '''James remarkably, has a formidable ability to drive cars and motorbikes, doing tricks and amazing places through steep and narrow, even at high speed. With a bike he was able to climb stairs, jump through windows and even fly over the Grand Bazaar. '''Aviation: '''James also proved to be able to fly planes with relative ease, as shown who was able to escape from two planes, standing with a cargo aircraft. '''Sailing Boat: '''Bond also proved to be able to run two boats using a simple fishing boat. '''Sky Diving: '''Bond skydived and parachuted along with her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II into the London 2012 Olympic Stadium during the Opening Ceremony on 27th July 2012. Having served in the Royal Navy and the SBS, Bond is obviously an expert skydiver. '''Expert Gambler and Card Player: Bond has been mentioned to be the best player in the Service. Because of his expert reading of people around him, he can easily notice bluffing, and is a skilled bluffer himself. Since he is unafraid of gambling a large amount of money, he can easily play high stakes poker games. He also won a vintage Aston Martin DB5 in a poker game. 'Self-control: '''Bond is adept at psychological warfare. He has superb emotional control and is capable of remaining calm in the most difficult situations, including interrogations and hostage situations. Personality The stereotype of a spy, detective, martial artist and assassin, Bond is a highly unique individual. He appears to be of sound mind and strong spirit. He is highly intelligent, exceedingly cunning and diabolically independent. He is also extremely sensible, calm, mature and sly. Like most who lose parents in their youth, Bond has abandonment issues, which is why he never makes friends or long-lasting relationships, his only relationship being with Vesper. He professes to have never fallen in love. He maintains no friendships from before his parents’ death and only the most irregular contact with friends from his late teens. At first, Bond was arrogant and conceited, almost overconfident that he would be able to win each situation he got himself into. He self-sufficiently murdered his targets when he was meant to bring them back to MI6 for questioning, and cockily shot up the Nanbutu Embassy in Madagascar in order to escape from the Madagascar Police, and almost got himself arrested in Miami after thwarting the plot to blow up the Skyfleet prototype. However, when he got to know Vesper, she began to make him a better person, and she was the first and only person with whom Bond has fallen in love, so much that he planned to quit his job at MI6 and spend the rest of his life with her. However, when he discovered her betrayal, he became angry, obsessive and vengeful. He became murderous and quite sly, not caring who he killed or hurt. He became impulsive, incapable of seeing the difference between friend and enemy, so consumed by self-loathing and fury that he only cared about defeating Quantum and avenging Vesper's betrayal. But when he finally managed to defeat Dominic Greene and discover Quantum, and found out that Vesper was an innocent, he was finally at peace. Bond is not nostalgic, but lives firmly in the present. He has only vague notions or thoughts about old age and retirement, which he does not seem to think he will live to see. He enjoys pushing himself to the limit, both mentally and physically. Bond's stress levels actually drop when the stakes are higher. He is prone to boredom and mild depression when not challenged. He is not sentimental, not missing his childhood home in Scotland, actually saying that he "always hated this place", and showing no remorse in blowing up the house. Bond has strong interpersonal skills. He can act comfortably in many situations, but does not seek out companionship except, most notably, for sexual recreation. Bond's lone wolf personality-type tends to attract others. He is highly manipulative, calculating and possesses a high level of intelligence. He sometimes has a hot temper, as shown in ''Skyfall ''where he blames M for ordering Eve Moneypenny to shoot him. Otherwise, he is very self controlled and calm, displaying extreme psychological mastery. Bond is goal-oriented, but he often seeks these goals in an indirect and secretive way. He has kept many areas of his life meticulously compartmentalized, never allowing the emotional issues from the loss of his family or from relationships to intrude on his professional life. Bond seems to have an emotional and mental need for multiple layers of reality. He thrives when not revealing all of himself, carefully organizing the aspects of his personality he reveals to others. Thus Bond is excellent as burying information he does not wish to reveal, making him a very good security risk if questioned under almost any circumstance. Bond seeks structure in his life. He is a man of pattern and habit. He has acquired strong tastes. Bond both thrives under structure yet finds subtle ways of rebelling against it. He is not self-destructive, but he can be a challenge to his superiors, who mostly despise his untorthodox skills of completing a job and his personality. Bond uses humor as a shield and a weapon. He is skilled at making cutting remarks that reveal insecurities of others or mock death, danger and risk so he can intimidate people who are a threat to him. He is shown mocking Le Chiffre even while he was torturing him by smacking his testicles with a rope, embracing great pain while still directly mocking Le Chiffre, saying he knows how much he is scared and that he is resorted to desperate attempts to save himself. Most importantly, Bond is deeply loyal to institutions. After his parents' death, Bond embraced his British and Scottish roots. His concept of his nationality is a large part of his identity. This is reflected in some of his social attitudes, which seem to embrace a British identity of the not to distant past. When pressed, Bond seems to identify with the notion of helping to "protect the realm", or "serving the monarch" and the ideals embodied in the mythic notion of St. George. Bond is very idealistic, but is solitary. He does not console himself by surrounding himself with others nor he discusses his problems or personality with other people. His athletic pursuits tend to be solitary: running, skiing, hiking, swimming, diving, and most remarkably, climbing, which are his way of seeking solace and comfort after . Even though Bond clearly doesn't see the world black and white, he doesn't tend to see it in stark terms of chaos and order, tradition and change. Bond has chosen to identify with order and tradition. Because of his complete self-sufficiency and independence, Bond became an incredible tactician when it comes to pursuits and assassinations. He is also vengeful, as he manages to ambush Mr White for Vesper Lynd's betrayal and death, and later goes independently up against Quantum, despite constant demands not to. Images Skyfall - Gun Barrel.jpg Skyfall-image-daniel-craig.jpeg Skyfall Walther PPK.jpg Skyfall Bond Poster.jpg Bond in Skyfall.jpg James-bond-23-skyfall.jpg UK Skyfall Poster.jpg Quantum of Solace - Dominic Greene and Bond fighting.jpg Casino Royale (104).png Casino Royale (88).png Casino Royale (52).png Casino Royale (48).png James Bond- Casino Royale Teaser Poster.JPG Craig as Bond.jpeg Spectre BTS - Craig.jpg Craig shooting.png Craig 02.png Daniel Craig in Quantum of Solace Wallpaper 3 1280.jpeg Daniel Craig filming the Gun Barrel.jpg Skyfall-james-bond-daniel-craig.jpeg Skyfall daniel craig shadows.jpeg James Bond (Daniel Craig).JPG See also * ''Casino Royale * Quantum of Solace * Skyfall * ''Spectre'' * Quantum of Solace (video game) * Blood Stone (video game) * 007 Legends (video game) * James Bond (Literary) * James Bond (Sean Connery) * James Bond (George Lazenby) * James Bond (Roger Moore) * James Bond (Timothy Dalton) * James Bond (Pierce Brosnan) References Category:Film characters Category:James Bonds Category:Casino Royale characters Category:Quantum of Solace characters Category:Skyfall characters Category:Game characters Category:Blood Stone characters Category:GoldenEye 007 (2010 Game) characters Category:Bond family Category:007 Legends characters Category:Spectre characters